Anioł śmierci (powieść wschodnia) Lermontowa
}} ANIOŁ ŚMIERCI. (POWIEŚĆ WSCHODNIA). Lermontowa. Kraino cudna, Wschodzie złoty, Kraino czarów, namiętności, Gdzie róż ogrody, ziem klejnoty, Prócz szczęścia wszystko w obfitości, Gdzie fale w rzekach płyną czystsze Obłoki niebios uroczystsze, Wspanialej wieczór dogorywa, Świat cały piękność ta okrywa I otaczają te uroki, Gdy duszy ludzi piętnem skazy Nie splugawiły złe wyroki, ja kocham, Wschodzie, twe obrazy! Kto ciebie znał, ten zapominał Ojczyznę własną. Ten wspominał Krasawic twoich świetne oczy, W których się tyle żaru mieści I — bezwątpienia — ten ochoczy Uwierzy smutnej mej powieści. Jest anioł śmierci; w pożegnania Ostatniej chwili życia groźnej Całuje nas; lecz całowania Ust jego martwe są i mroźne, I straszna, chwila jest konania.. Ofiara słaba — mimowoli Ostatni oddech swój oddaje, Lecz serce biedne boli, boli. Gdy się już z życiem swem rozstaje. Lecz ongi ludzie chwilę ową Do chwil szczęśliwych zaliczali. Anioła Śmierci tajne słowo U wrót wieczności przyjmowali. Wzrok jego pełen był miłości, Uśmierzał burzę namiętności I w duszę chorą i gasnącą Nadzieję lał pokrzepiającą. Zarówno wszystkie kraje ziemi Nawiedzał młody Śmierci Anioł I na ten nędzny ziemski padół Oczyma patrzył wzgardliwemi, Lecz przyjścia były łaskawemi, Bo niebios cisza z nim szła na dół; Opromieniony światłem bladem, Jak światło gwiazdy o północy, Śmiertelne czarem swojej mocy On wabił dusze; z licem radem Do raju wiódł ich mnogie rzesze I był szczęśliwym w tej uciesze. Dlaczegóż dziś błogosławieństwo Anioła Śmierci — to przekleństwo? I niedaleko nad brzegami Bałwanów szumnych oceanu. Pod niebem znojnem Hindostanu Pagórki stoją szeregami. Ostatni wznosi chmurne czoło I skały zdobią go wokoło, Wybiega w morze; tam swe gniazda Uwity sępy i orłowie, I rybak każdy ci opowie, Jak niebezpieczna, tam w noc jazda. Dzikiemi skryta tam krzakami W nim jest jaskinia potajemna. Mieszkanie gadów — zimna, ciemna, Jak oszukane marzeniami, Jak pozbawione celu życie, Jak zbójcy lice z uśmiechami, Gdy zbrodnię w sercu karmi skrycie. Latami służbę przy niej pełni Srebrzysty miesiąc w blasku pełni; Jej strażnicami palm są rzędy, Z nią fale Szumią swe gawędy. W niej zdawna mieszkał już wygnaniec I Zoraima imię nosił. On na tej ziemi był skazaniec. Lecz przebaczenia on nie prosił. Mógł być szczęśliwy, lecz błogości W zabawach szukał wciąż uciesznych, Był grzeszny, lecz doskonałości Od innych żądał, jak sam grzesznych. W poziomem szukał on wielkości; Za szczęście biorąc szczęściu mary. W nadziejach pełen lękliwości, W bezpożytecznej ostrożności On do nikogo nie miał wiary. Miłował noc, swobodę, góry, Świat cały... lecz od ludzi stronił... Choć kochał ich, to miłość gonił: Na czole nosząc zimne chmury, Z zasady był jej dumnym wrogiem, Niepomny, że gdy w ludzkiem łunie Raz się zapali — wiecznie płonie, Bóg pogardzimy — zawsze Bogiem! Skarb jeden tylko i świątynię On miał pod niebios swym namiotem. Jak raj więc cenił tę pustynię... Czy sen jest prawdą?... Nie wiem o tem! Tam — gdzie Libanu szczytne góry: Ozdoba grobów — cyprys rośnie I bluszcz oplata go miłośnie. Więc gdy zahuczą groźne chmury, Szalony wicher kiedy wrzaśnie, Cyprysa złamie wysokiego: Pociechę cyprys znajdzie właśnie W ramionach bluszczu, druha swego... Tak, obcym światu był Zoraim, Lecz Ada była jemu rajem! I była rzeźwą jako łania, I miłą, jako blask zarania; Jej pierś i kibić — ogniem wrząca. Jej oczy — dwa południa słońca. I cały świat ją wtedy bawił, Dopóki w bladej swej wzniosłości Wygnaniec przed nią się nie zjawił Z oczami zimnej zuchwałości; I zapragnęła wówczas ona W zastygłej piersi jego zrodzić Miłości ogień, i odrodzić Zagasłe serce jego łona. I to spełniła. Zoraima W objęciach swoich Ada trzyma: Ich miłość w jedno połączyła, A zaś roztoczy ich — mogiła!... Na szczycie niebios lazurowych Z gwiazdami miesiąc srebrny płynie Oświetla cichą dziś jaskinię; Gromady wód oceanowych, Próbując sił swych tytanowych, O cypel biją w tej godzinie. Zwyczajnie — w czas tak uroczysty. Pamiętam — tkliwy głos i czysty. Towarzyszony grą muzyki. Wyrzucał w przestrzeń dźwięków szyki: Z jaskini one wychodziły. Szatany jakież owe dźwięki Czarowną władzą dziś stłumiły?__ Bez uczuć prawie i bez siły Na łożu śmierci, łożu męki — Urocza Ada. Nie owionie Pięknego lica wietrzyk świeży, I próżno wzrok gasnący bieży Ku niebios górnych wschodniej stronie, I próżno czeka dnia jasnego, I nie doczeka jutrzejszego, Bo się rozstanie przed porankiem Ze światem, życiem i kochankiem. U jej wezgłowia — przerażony Zoraim, strachem tajnym blady, Stal na kolanach przygnębiony. Na twarzy mając bólu ślady. Dziewicy ręka chłodna w ciepłej Wygnańca ręce, lecz nie grzeje Żar życia ręki już zaskrzepłej; Zoraim myśli: "Są nadzieje. Że ręka chłodna — nic nie waży. Ja widzę życie na jej twarzy!" Tak bywa czasem: w to myśl wierzy, Co pochowane w grobie leży, A gdy nam nic nie pozostaje Na pocieszenie swego serca, Nadzieja — chociaż nas nie łaje, To z nas się śmieje, jak szyderca. I w on czas Śmierci Anioł tkliwy Pod niebem leciał południowem; Wtem słyszy w dole szmer gniewliwy, I płacz miłości z żalu słowem... Więc Anioł w jednem oka mgnieniu. Zjawiskiem uderzony owem, W jaskini staje. I w cierpieniu Ostatniem śmierci szybko śpieszy Osłodę przynieść biednej Adzie. I — jako może — tak ją cieszy: Na ustach pocałunek kładzie. Do lotu potem już się ima. Lecz nagle ujrzał Zoraima W boleści wielkiej... Cóż poradzi?... Promienie oczu ich się zbiegły, Anielskie oczy wnet spostrzegły W śmiertelnych wyrzut gorzki. Drgnienie Litości poczuł Anioł święty. A potem więcej, bo sumienie Obwinił swoje, żalem tknięty: On zabrał szczęście Zoraima, Zoraim dzisiaj nic już nie ma. Ją jedną kochał. W tej miłości Zgorzały inne namiętności. Lecz on nie płakał... W piersi jęki Zamarły... Wszakże bladość czoła Świadczyła, że już nie podoła Boleściom, sroższej nad śmierć męki. To pojął Anioł... Któż nie pojmie, Że gdy najżywsza boleść dojmie, Ją pieczętuje chłód milczenia?... Schnie źródło łez!... To są rękojmie Nadziemskich bólów... to cierpienia! I Aniołowi myśl przychodzi, Aniołów godna: męczennika Za boleść ciężką wynagrodzi, Bo przecież Stwórca nie zamyka Nikomu drogi pocieszania: Więc Anioł pierś swą wnet odmyka I dusze w trupa on wyłania... O cuda! Ada ożywiona Anielską duszą! Krwi strumienie Zabiły tętnem w środku łona, I błysły oczu jej promienie. Tak Anioł Śmierci się połączył Ze wszystkiem, czem świat ziemski miły, Lecz z niebiosami się rozłączył I pozbył dawnej cudnej siły. W pamięci tylko obraz blady. Odgłosy sfery bardziej czystej: Tak pozostawia w oku ślady Meteor w nocy promienisty! I dziwi Adę życie nowe, I przyszłość pełną jest ciemności... Uczucia dawne aniołowe Zogniskowała-li w miłości. Pragnieniom druha poświęciła Radości wszystkie swego życia, Jak gdyby śmierć w niej nie gasiła Miłości żaru, serca bicia!... I raz był wieczór. Tam na skale Wygnaniec siedział zadumany, Z nim Ada. U stóp ich wspaniale Ocean grał rozkołysany. Promienie słońca wieczornego Sinawe głębie wód złociły, Wędrowne żagle gdzieś brodziły W przestrzeni groźnej królestw jego. Dziewica oko czarne, duże Na przyjaciela kierowała, Instynktem trafnym zgadywała Tajemne w sercu dzikiem burze. On patrzał czasem w roztargnieniu Ku różowemu zachodowi, I nagle — ręką swą w milczeniu Wziął rękę Ady i tak powie: "Nie mogę! Serce nic pozwoli W pustyni więzić dłużej ducha; jam wolny — dusza ma w niewoli, Ogniwa skruszę więc łańcucha... Czem życie? — daj mi sławy czarę Ze śmiertelnemi choćby jady, Wypiję śmiało, nawet rady: Czem szczęście wielkie?... cieniem mary! Bo przyjdzie przecież koniec życia, A z nim i serca niego bicia... Toż powiedz, czyli szczyt mogiły Nikczemnym będzie temu śladem, Pod czyjem czołem dumnem, bladem Wyniosłe myśli wciąż krążyły, Kto chciał po sławy sięgnąć dyadem? Rzuć okiem! Oto za górami Z potężnem wojskiem, z sztandarami Mocarze idą dwaj na siebie; I jutro ledwo zorza w niebie Obłoków stada zarumieni, Już wojny trąba, szczęk orężów Pustyni ciszę w burzę zmieni; Więc, by powiększyć siłę mężów. Ja do jednego z królów w służbę Podążę i mam dobrą wróżbę, Że nie powrócę — pokonany. Nie! prędzej po bezmiarach morza Gonione wichrem wód bałwany, Skąd wyszły, wrócą w kraj im znany... Nie ściśnie szyi mej obroża! Niejedną cię ozdobię perłą I złotem, klnę się, moja droga! Zostawię sobie sławy berło. Że zwyciężyłem mężnie wroga — I żyć będziemy, jak u Boga... Ja wiem, że nigdy miłość jeszcze Nie pogardzała wrzawą wojny, Dla tego jam dziś niespokojny; I gdybyś chciała ty... Nie!... dreszcze Przechodzą... Jutro krew się toczy... Chcę działać śmiało, wciąż na czele, Bez lęku!... Co ci?... we łzach oczy! Ty płaczesz?... Czegóż, mój aniele? Dziewica-Anioł odpowiada: "Czyś widział kiedy, jak cień pada Zamyślonego nad strumykiem Kwiateczka? Płynie cicho woda, Kwiateczka skromna w niej uroda Przegląda... Oto, wnet wietrzykiem Powiało. Fala się poruszy I strumyk cichy się zamąci... Czyż kwiatek w wodzie się nie ruszy I razem z falą nie roztrąci?... Tak życie twoje — życie moje, Spojone w jedno węzłem jednym: Twój obraz — fala, kwiatkiem biednym Ja. Memi — twoje niepokoje. Ty nie wiesz — może już upływa Ostatnia chwila nam szczęśliwa!" Dlaczego w cichej gdzieś dolinie Wonieją mirtów aromaty? Dlaczego?... Jedna noc nie minie, Splugawi człowiek jej makaty. I zawrze bitwa gorejąca. Strzał chmury skryją blaski słońca. Obficie krew się wnet potoczy, Pomięty kwiatek krwią się zbroczy. Szalona wrzawa, dzikie krzyki, Zwycięzców hasła, jęk poległych Spokojne zmuszą dziś słowiki Do krain lecieć gdzieś odległych, Gdzie piękny dzień i noc się toczy, Gdzie ich królowej, ich miłości Nie zdepce róży, nie sposoczy Wojownik — pełen surowości. Sza!... tentent... kurzu lecą chmury,. I oto, trąby już zabrzmiały! Poniosło echo głos ich w góry, W powietrzu strzały zaświstały; Już purpurowe wstało słońce Tam, gdzie lazury się wieszały, Promienie lało czerwieniące Rycerskie zbroje. W słońca brzasku Przeciwne wojska się schodziły Wciąż bliżej, bliżej... Uderzyły!... W natłoku, tarcz i kopij trzasku, Sądziłbyś, nagle się zdziwiły... Lecz król dusz ludzkich — zemsty siła Ich zadziwienie zwyciężyła. I strasznym był czas ich spotkania, Jak gdyby w huku groźnych grzmotów Dwóch piorunowej siły grotów. Nie było długo rozwikłania W chaosie rzezi. Krwi strumienie Obficie ziemią już zraszały, Sztandarów płachty się tułały, I nad żywymi zmarłych cienie. Tu zgrzyt i jęk, tam złorzeczenie; Na trapy trupy znów padały... Lecz — oto, szala się podnosi. I strona jedna przełamana... Już się nie broni... łaski prosi... Ucieka, trwogą pokonana, Po trawie, która krwią się. rosi... I tylko jeden duch tytana Samotnie, zdała, otoczony Wrogami — siekał na wsze strony. Już przed nim trupich ciał gromady; On nie był królem, królewiczem. Lecz jaśniał wzniosłem swem obliczem, Miał w oku cudnej mocy ślady, Uderzał dumą swego czoła... Lecz nikt przemocy nie wydoła: Toż nagle strzała go przeszyła, I szumnie padł bohater młody, Wnet krew się z niego potoczyła I pobielały lic jagody, I nie przemówił ani słowa, Gdy nad nim hufce przeleciały, I gdy zabrzmiała pieśń bojowa — Dzwon pogrzebowy jego chwały. Gdzie góra kręta i wysoka, Na bitwę tam patrzała Ada I wytężała siłę oka; Za okiem sama lecieć rada. I boleść żarła ją głęboka: Wysoko pierś się jej wznosiła I serce biło tam w bojaźni, Zwiększonej mocą wyobraźni, I łza wciąż lica jej rosiła... O Boże! w blasku takich oczu, Czem sławy ziemskiej marna siła?.. Utonąć wiecznie w ich przezroczu!. Pocóżeś pragnął krwi, szalony? Straciłeś skarb nieoceniony... I nie wiedziałeś: Anioł tkliwy Opuścił raj, w ten świat burzliwy Przyleciał, żeby serce Ady Ożywił, żeby cię pocieszył; On rzucił innych bez porady, W godzinę śmierci nie pośpieszył. A tyś nie słuchał jej modlitwy, Opuścił Adę, na głos bitwy Za sławą pomknął, za marnością!... Przyjąłeś dzikie te gonitwy, Wzgardziłeś cudną jej pięknością!... Zalega pole cisza głucha, Przemknęły wojska i sztandary, I tylko krwawych ciał bez miary Potratowanych lub bez ducha!... Lecz gdzież jest Anioł pocieszenia?... (idzie goniec raju i wieczności? On w służbie ziemskiej namiętności I nie pocieszy ich cierpienia... Już słońce nizko... Ada czeka!... I niema jego... czas ucieka! Ze szczytu górnej swej wyżyny Już Ada schodzi do doliny: Wśród trupów brodząc — ledwo dyszy, I jak w niewinnym, w czas przed kaźnią Własnego serca tętno słyszy. Przewidzieć ona się obawia I z każdym krokiem postanawia Powrócić. Ale duch miłości Przeważa szalę lękliwości; Kto widział w on czas Adę miłą Ze smutnie pochyloną głową, Jej postać cichą, aniołową: Ten widział Iilję nad mogiłą! Lecz gdzież Zoraim?... Jakież męki!... Sza! czyj głos?... Czyje słychać jęki? Kto leży strzałą obalony U stóp dziewicy?... Czyim głosem Każona, jak piorunu ciosem? Kto murem trupów otoczony. Choć wyraz śmierci już i na nim?... Kto taki?... Stało się!... Zoraim!... "Tyś tutaj, Ada?... W takiej chwili Twa dobroć losu nie umili! Bo pocóż dusza twa spokojna Ma wiedzieć, czem jest groźna wojna? Zbyteczny dowód to miłości! Tyś nie powinna widzieć śmierci. Bo straszne wojny okropności Pokraja serce twe na ćwierci. Ja chciałem widzieć je: widziałem I widzę, jak dziś duch mój z ciałem Na zawsze się rozstaje. Wina W tem moja! Przyszła dziś godzina, I gwiazda pierwsza nam obwieści Fatalny wyrok strasznej treści... Przed tobą ciężko jam zawinił, Sierota, ciebie jam uczynił, Nie znajdziesz krewnych! Przebaczenia Ja błagani! Ciężkie twe cierpienia! Gdy nawet da ci los drugiego, Nie da ci szczęścia powtórnego! "O, droga! po co uściśnienia I pocałunki tak namiętne? Ty widzisz — oczy moje smętne! Ty zwiększysz tylko ból cierpienia, Przypomnisz mi, że szczęście miałem... O, czemuż już nie zapomniałem. Że są na świecie przypomnienia! I czuje — wieczność już mię chłonie, Wciąż bardziej zimne, martwe dreszcze... Kto myślał?!... Jam tak młody jeszcze! Jam mógł szczęśliwy na twem łonie Spokojnie przeżyć długie lata Pod cieniem nadoceanowych Palm... Teraz życie me ulata Na gruzach marzeń mych różowych!... "I jeszcze w stronie mej ojczystej Był wieszczbiarz mądry, życiem czysty. On przepowiedział: chwila będzie, Dokonam czynu tak wielkiego, Iż za dalekie mórz krawędzie Poleci grzmot imienia mego, Lecz"... Tu, jak harfy dźwięk odległy, Już słowa pojąć się nie dały, Przebłyski z oczu uleciały, Widocznie siły go odbiegły. Lecz Ada już go nie słuchała, I — milcząc — mocno go ściskała, Z pamięci jednak uroniła, Że cudnej władzy się pozbyła, Że pocałunek jej bezsilny, Że nadaremne uściśnienia, Że dziś nie może przedmogilnej Boleści słodzić i cierpienia... Wtem, na odległym firmamencie Z gwiazd wielu, które niebo chowa, Zabłysła w światów tych odmęcie Przedziwna gwiazda brylantowa. Blaskami swemi tak igrała, Jak gdyby wcale nie wiedziała, Że blaski świetne jej złociły Ofiary wojny i mogiły... Zoraim pragnął też namiętnie Pieszczotom Ady odpowiedzieć, Lecz wszystko, co mógł jej powiedzieć, To mówił ciemno, zimno, smętnie. Łez ogień Ady na jagody Lubego pada, lecz jak lody Już zimne one. Już kroplami Krew rana sączy i bez mocy Zoraim leży; jak duch nocy, Porusza, kracząc, sęp skrzydłami... Na Adę spojrzał pochyloną Po raz ostatni już młodzieniec. Na gwiazdy jasnej złoty wieniec... I powstał... Odetchnęło łono... I umarł... Ciało Zoraima Z sinemi usty i z oczyma Zbladłemi w trupa się zmieniło: Oblicze miłe dziś straszyło. Lecz czyj to jasną mgłą odziany Cień czysty, jak duch zabłąkany. Ku górze podniósł się wysoko. Gdzie gwiazdy pierwszej świetne oko? I wieniec igra promienisty Nad cichem i radosnem czołem, I długo błyszczy ślad ognisty. Nad pogrążonym w noc padołem... To Anioł Śmierci dziś zwolniony Od więzów ziemi w niebios strony! Dziewicy spadła z niego szata I on w ojczyznę swą ulata! Tam to, co kochał tu ziemskiego, Już zawsze będzie kołu niego! I odtąd władzy jego siła Przez wieki się nie odmieniła; Przeminął ból i smutek twardy, Jak przemijają widma senne; Dla ziemi dzisiaj ma pogardy Uczucie zimne i bezdenne. Za śmierć lubego zapałało Pragnienie światu mścić całemu, I nienawiścią w nim zawrzało To, co w miłości czuł ku niemu. I odtąd on nieskończoności Bezmiary — jak myśl — przelatuje I wzrokiem jednym obejmuje Stulecia stuleć i wieczności. Lecz Anioł Śmierci, zawsze młody, Dziś przestał duchem być osłody. On poznał ludzi: "ci litości Zasłużyć sobie już nie mogą, Nie ulgę, ale bicze złości Poniesie śmierć im w chwile srogą. Okrutni oni i zdradliwi, Nie cnoty, ale grzechu chciwi. Nie cenią życia, klną je raczej..." Tak dumał Anioł... mógł inaczej?... Dziś nie omija z nim spotkania Śmiertelnik z życia raz wyzuty: Dwa miecze — oczu jego rzuty! Na powitalny głos wołania W jelitach drżą nam złe wyrzuty: Na śmierć to jest błogosławieństwo, A pocałunek — to przekleństwo!... ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Ангел смерти (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Michaił Lermontow Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Poematy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim Kategoria:Literatura rosyjska